A variety of systems and methods for underwater vehicles are known.
Some types of underwater vehicles, for example some submarines, include a vertical structure amid-ships, commonly referred to as a “sail” or “fin”, which houses retractable periscopes and the like, and allow the periscope to break surface while the underwater vehicle including the “sail” are still submerged at a short depth from the sea surface.